


Postive created negatives

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: Short stories/ fanfics [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: PTSD Nightmare, Positive Nightmare, dreamswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: Nightmare now lives in Jr with Dream after the events of a positive Timeline, but his past comes to haunt him in his sleep...





	Postive created negatives

**Author's Note:**

> This uses the official versions of the characters (The human ones, not the skeletons)

  “Where’s Nightmare?!” One yelled

 

  “We need to find him!” Another hollered

 

  “SPAN OUT FIND HIM _ALIVE_ ! IF HE DIES I DIE TOO!” Ordered Dream as his workers spread out to search the AU where Nightmares natural aura was found hiding, _alone._ The sounds of footsteps stayed below him as everyone searched around, surely they wouldn’t look in the tree so close to their meeting area, right?

 

  After all the works left it became quiet, you could hear yells and commands in the distance and feel the strong cool air of late winter. Nightmare tried to look out of the leaves from where he was hiding but only saw the buildings around, unable to see below.

 

  With a sharp pull of his leg, he was pulled out and fell into Dream’s arms which were oddly warm compared to how cold his body felt from staying outside for so long. Dream dropped him to pull out his sword, the sun symbol shining at the bottom of the blade due to the sunlight hitting it. With the final words of “Goodbye, Nightmare.” everything went black.

 

\-----

 

  Nightmare awoke upright in his bed almost drenched in a cold sweat, his eyes shook from fear as he tried to recap everything that happened. He heard footsteps outside of his room, then saw Dream burst in a terrified expression on his face running over to his bed; The light the wings gave off illuminating the room, Dream slowed to a walk and stopped at Nightmares beside quickly pulling him into a hug; wrapping his wings around him.

 

  The taller continued to hold his fellow guardian, Nightmare -assuming Dream came to comfort him after his NightTerror- hugged back smiling into the embrace. It wasn’t really normal for him to smile, but since his aura was (forcefully) changed he was able to be with his friend again. That’s all he wanted to happen, to go back to normal- before dream ate almost all the golden apples- or at least the closest to normal he could get; you can’t change time.

 

  “D-Dream?” Nightmare spoke, his vocals straining from the tears that were coming out of his eyes just minutes before.

 

  “Yeah, Night?” Dream’s tone was soft, it felt like a lullaby putting him to sleep. The warm comfort of his aura gave off didn’t help either.

 

  “Can you stay a while longer? At least until-” Nightmare yawned and his mind started to go blank like he’d been waiting for sleep for hours “I get to sleep?” Dream smiled at him responding with “Sure.” and got both of them under the covers, holding his companion close to him.

 

   Nightmare soon fell asleep, leaving Dream to lay awake.

  
   _Don’t worry Nightlight, I won’t ever let you go through that physical and emotional pain again as long as we’re both here._ Dream though as his mind began to blank as well, and he joined the other guardian in the realm of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m aware it’s not entirely cannon- but it’s fanfiction and half the fandom thinks the guys in relationships act like girls( Ink in InkError, Geno in AfterDeath, Cross in Chrightmoss, the list goes on). I want to work more with this prompt too, so expect more of it ;)


End file.
